1. Field
Embodiments disclosed herein relate to air conditioners and methods of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an air conditioner refers to an apparatus for conditioning air using a refrigeration cycle and may include an indoor fan and an indoor heat exchanger installed in a body defining an appearance of the air conditioner. The air conditioner may cool or heat an indoor space by suctioning indoor air into the body via the indoor fan and cooling or heating air that has passed through the indoor heat exchanger.
The air conditioner may further include an inlet to suction air from the indoor space and an outlet to discharge air heat-exchanged by the indoor heat exchanger into the indoor space at outer portions of the body. A variety of filters to filter impurities such as dust contained in the air suctioned into the body and to clean the air may be installed at an inner portion of the inlet.
After a long term use of the air conditioner, impurities such as dust stacked on the filters may change an air flow rate of the fan. Furthermore, the air flow rate of the fan may also be changed according to installation conditions of the air conditioner (e.g., duct conditions such as the length of the duct system or configuration of the duct system, when a system air conditioner is installed in a building).